


Escape!

by Hyentics



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyentics/pseuds/Hyentics
Summary: This was a daily writing challenge — describe your character's escape and terror from a warehouse chase! I decided to write it with my warrior cats OC because I never write with her. And who doesn't love warrior cats OCs?





	Escape!

The cargo bay door was cracked open, just enough to let the cold winter breeze blow in ; and to let stray cats seeking shelter wander in.   
Darksnow sat atop a dusty cardboard box on one of the metal shelves, cleaning her muddy paws and just all around pampering herself in her newfound heated shelter. Humans bustled around her, she paid them no mind as they passed by her. Though, she did keep her good eye on them. 

"You idiots! Get that damn cat outta here!" Shouted a female human. 

Darksnow's ears twitched, she looked up. 

"Aye mum!" A man shouted. Here came the broom. Darksnow sprang back just in time. Her back arched up, she hissed and spit at the man. He reached to grab her, she tore his hand apart with one swift swipe. Darksnow sprang up onto a higher box, fur puffed up and teeth barred. She took off running, "Don't just stand there! Get the damn thing out of here!"   
Darksnow glanced over her shoulder and saw a handful of human pounding the ground after her. She jumped from the top shelf to the shelf on the opposite side, heart pounding in her ears. She skidded across the cardboard boxes, tumbled down off the shelf and onto the floor, bringing a glass vase with her. Keeping balance was always hard when she didn't have the luxury of a long tail like other cats!

The vase shattered into thousands of pieces, Darksnow didn't care. She got on her feet and bolted for the bay door.

"How many idiots does it take to catch a damn cat! Come on!" 

A man stepped out from behind a shelf, Darksnow ran right into his leg. He'd come from her blind side, she didn't see him until she'd run into him. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. She snarled and growled, "Oh, you're vicious!" He mocked her. She tore his forearm apart, then bit his hand when he moved to grab her paws. "Damn cat!" He threw her down, and she bolted out the bay door into the muddy snow. 

"Stay out! Stupid thing!" He shouted, slamming the bay door down.


End file.
